Chocolates and Cherries
by Frightened eyes
Summary: It's a rainy day and Sakura finds herself running into an old friend. Rated T for some language. KankurouxSakura.
1. Chapter 1

Chocolates and Cherries

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, materials, etc. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

_Clunk clunk clunk_ came the sound of heavy boots running in the hard rain pouring over her. Pink hair which was now more of a reddish color clung to the porcelain face as Sakura rain down the muddied road.

On the other side of Konoha the same noises but much less loud pounded down onto the road as he searched for a familiar face. The milk chocolate hair was placed in untidy spikes due to the pouring rain, making it much harder for the sixteen year old to see. Kankurou darted down the road, going the opposite way of Sakura down the same road at a hurried pace. Not seeing the girl he ran right into her, both of them falling over into the mud.

"Would you watch where you're-- Kankurou!" Sakura exclaimed from her spot in the mud.

A large hand reached out to help the fourteen year old up off the road. "Sakura, it's great to see you again. But-- What /are/ you doing in the rain?" He asked gruffly but curiously.

Gratefully taking the hand she stood up. "Running into people, I guess." She giggled softly at her own words. "Man-- look at what I did. C'mon." Sakura groaned walking toward her house which was just a few houses down. She waved her hand for him to follow.

Watching her walk away for a moment he realized she wanted him to follow her, getting his footing her hurried back over to her. "I'm fine, Sakura." He uttered rather rudely for how nice she had been to inviting him into her house.

Sakura eyed him for a moment and growled fiercely. "Whether you like it or not you are going in there and cleaning up. Just don't get the place too messed up." Her emerald eyes locked on the door as the duo made it up to her house.

The chocolate haired shinobi rolled his eyes at the kunoichi warily. Over his shoulder was a bag which held three pairs of clothing, since he had come to visit Konoha. Walking into the house his eyes widened. The inside was decorated with large white sofas and maple wooden tables with cherry blossoms placed in vases onto of it. In the kitchen was a large island with a top made purely of pink and red granite. "Wow." He whispered.

"Nice, isn't it?" Sakura asked looking around and smiling. "I see you have extra pairs of clothes. Uh- the bathroom is over there and you can clean up in there." Sakura pointed down a long hall toward a white door. Without waiting for his reply she walked down that same hall but further down to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her.

Kankurou stumbled, awestricken by the place till he made it to the white door. Walking in he noticed it consisted of white and pink. Pink and white towels, white sink, pink shower curtain, so on. He quickly took a shower, not bothering to wash his hair since it was just a quick clean up.

Ten minutes later Kankurou walked out of the bathroom in new clothes, his hair still wet as it had been out in the rain and cleaned skin. Glancing around he noticed Sakura standing in the kitchen over the stove. "Ouch!"

Becoming aware that Sakura had just burnt herself he wandered over. "You okay?" He asked from behind her in a soft voice.

Sakura jumped slightly. "God dammit, Kankurou" She nearly yelled in response to his sudden appearance. "Don't do that." She huffed and held her hand which she'd burnt.

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckled at Sakura's small fit slightly. "Let me see." He said looking down at her hand. All he got was another grumpy huff.

"I'm a medic-nin and it's just a little burn." Sakura replied, turning back to the stove only to be twirled right back around.

"Let me see."

Sighing she raised her hand a few inches and turned it over, revealing a burnt palm. Sakura's wrist was gently grabbed and pulled up closer to Kankurou's face, which-- allowed her to admit a surprised look.

Smiling he gently kissed the burn on her hand. "It should be fine." He said, curling her fingers and placing her hand at her side. He chuckled as her response came out as a blush and 'I better finish.'

Around an hour later Sakura placed two white plates atop her large, square wicker table. "Food." She called to Kankurou, who had been sitting on her couch, admiring the flowers on the table and occasionally glancing up at the big screen TV Sakura had set up in the large living room.

Standing up, Kankurou walked over and looked down at the large bowl of homemade ramen set atop the plate with a smaller plate beside it, holding the rice ball. "Mmm. Looks good, Sakura-chan." He sat down across the table from her, where Sakura had already twisted her chopsticks into the ramen.

The sand shinobi smiled as Sakura ate, her small mouth opening to shove the portions of ramen in. Although he was interrupted by Sakura's voice, "What /are/ you staring at?"

"Oh nothing, Sakura-chan." And the both shrugged and ate their food.


	2. The Grudge

**Chocolates and Cherries **

**A/N: Sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything about it.**

**Chapter 2: The Grudge**

Sakura's eyes watched the movie intently, her hand tightened stiffly on her leg, not noticing the eyes that watched her.

Kankurou watched her from the corner of his eyes, seeing her arm twitch. He snickered gently, earning a hard glare from Sakura and a loud 'hmph.' She made him chuckle louder than before, making Sakura grumble and ask.

"Will you stop that?"

"Sorry." Kankurou replied gently, biting his lip to bite back the breaking laugh. This earned him another question from Sakura.. Only, it came out a lot more studdering.

"Err, Kank-k-kurou? Why did y-you pick... /T-this/ mmmovie?" Her eyes never leaving the screen, just before an involuntary jump. "Eep!" She squeeked out.

Kankurou bit his lip harder to keep the laugh from breaking free. "I like this movie..." Sighing he patted the spot closer to him. "Come on."

Sakura obliged after a moments pause and scooted closer to him, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her nearly flat against him. When his arm had made contact with her she gasped then smiled. "Thanks."

Nodding, Kankurou glanced back to the TV instead of Sakura's face. His arm tightening as one of the more scary parts showed across the screen, knowing Sakura would jump. A loud gurgling sound echoed through the living room, showing the sign of 'The Grudge.' The sound made Sakura glance around quickly, not realizing it came from the TV.

Chuckling again he watched the movie until it ended at about eight o'clock.

xxx

Sakura waved to Kankurou as he hurried down the road. "See you later!" He called, muffling slightly as the rain poured down around him.


	3. Shopping for blushes

**Chocolates and Cherries**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, materials, villages, etc...**

**Chapter 3: Shopping for blushes**

A small hand reached out to grab the piece of fruit, though her hand made it roll back further. Sakura's arm reached in to it's full extent before she tripped and fell to her bottom.

Sakura watched from on the ground as all the fruit from her basket rolled down the aisle and scatter. "Ahh man!" she groaned angrily.

A piece of fruit rolled to a stop as it hit a pair of shoes. Bending down the sixteen year old picked it up and walked over. "Here, Sakura. I think you dropped this. And that." He dropped it into her basket with a small smile playing across his face.

"Thanks."

One of her small hands was placed in two of his large ones as he pulled her up to her feet. "Can you help me?" Sakura asked sheepishly as she walked over to the bunches of fruit. They both knelt down and grabbed a few fruit and as the last one was left, Sakura and Kankurou both reached for it. Sakura's hand made it there first and was followed by Kankurou's hand, both of them touching.

Blushing, Sakura yanked her hand away and shyly grabbed the fruit after Kankurou's hand was taken back as well. After her cheeks faded to a more subtle pink instead of the bright tomato color she was previously, she stood up with her basket. "Uh, thanks... Mmm, Kankurou." She squeeked out and made her way to the counter. Kankurou behind with a basket of boxed ramen.

Unlike Sakura, Kankurou was merely grinning with laughter. The way she reacted made him laugh to himself as he watched her petite form infront of him place the fruits onto the counter. He glanced down at Sakura's face, which had yet to lose it's pink shade. Kankurou noticed that Sakura's head only reached the top of this shoulders... Why had he never noticed this before? She had always seemed to be nearly as tall as him. Maybe he had just gotten taller from the last time he'd seen Sakura.

Sakura's eyes looked up to be connected with a pair of bluish green ones to her emerald eyes. Glancing away quickly she placed the ryu up on the counter and received her bag instead. "Itterasshai, Haimisu." (Have a good day, Miss.) Sakura told the slightly older woman at the counter and walked out the door to be shortly later accompanied by Kankurou.

He cracked a smile down at Sakura as they walked in silence down the road. Entering her house, Sakura quickly made it to the kitchen in a haste to get soemthing else on her mind, "Want something to eat?" Sakura called to Kankurou, who she didn't know was behind her.

"Sure." He replied, snickering as Sakura jumped.

"I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me." Sakura hissed gently before turning around. "What do you want?" She inquired him without moving from her spot.

"Ramen's fine. Here." Kankurou handed her two boxes of ramen and turned. "Now don't burn yourself again."

Sakura heard a chuckle escape his lips before he walked away. "Har. Har." Sakura faked a laugh and started the ramen. The shinobi went to sit down on the couch beside Kankurou.

xxx

Once they both finished eating they both went back to the couch and switched on the TV. "I get to choose what we watch this time." Sakura gumbled and snatched the clicker away from him. Flipping through the channels she settled for a music channel.

The two listened to the music, watched the videos and a few times, Sakura blushed from where she sat when a love song played... Earning her another small chuckle from Kankurou.


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Naruto or any of it's items/people etc.**

**A/N: Most of the chapters have been short and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to make this one longer and thank you Tara-chan and Dachusand! And sorry for not updating in a while!**

**Chapter four: Dream**

Strong arms wrapped around her as gruff lips placed themselves against her own.The arms swung Sakura around as they danced in a large empty room. She laid her head against his chest, listening to him whisper. "Sakura, you look amazing tonight." She gave no reply but a loving look up at him. "Thank you, Kankurou." She kissed him softly. The two danced, swinging back and forth as if the whole night was contributed to them.

xxxx

Sakura jolted upright in her bed, pink down banket and sheets falling down, revealing her red shorts and white shirt. Walking over to her vanity she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked awful. Her hair was a mess from tossing and turning. "Augh." She grabbed her CD player and walked into the bathroom. Blasting the music up high, her Daughtry CD blaring throughout the house. Walking into the shower the water fell down on her, warming her skin. The lyrics jolted through her ears and she felt soothed.

You used to talk to me like I was the only one around.  
You used to lean on me like The only other choice was falling down.  
You used to walk with me like We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular.

Sakura ran her hands down her soaked hair in the shower as the music flowed. Memories of her dream flowing through the bathroom in harmony to the song. 'The masculine arms twisted around her waist, towing her to the music. Their foreheads touching as the danced around. Sakura's mind clear as she moved in unison with Kankurou.'

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?

'"I never thought I'd be dancing with such a beauty." Kankurou whispered into her ear, earning himself a smile. "And I never thought I'd be dancing with such a strong shinobi." He twirled her around and she felt amazing. Her body seemed weightless as she danced with the sand-ninja.'

I used to reach for you when I got lost along the way.  
I used to listen.  
You always had just the right thing to say.  
I used to follow you.  
Never really cared where we would go,  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all.

The second verse pulled her out of her trance as she heard a loud knock erupt from downstairs. "Shoot." She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her tightly. Running out to the balcony she noticed it as Kankurou. "Oi! Kankurou! I'm in the middle of a shower. Just stay there for like... Three minutes." She called down, leaning over the balcony.

Kankurou looked up to see Sakura in a towel. "Oh. Sorry." He returned and leaned again the wall to the house as Sakura rushed back to her shower.

By then the song was finished and Sakura hurried to wash her hair and skin. Turning off the water she dried down her body and threw her shorts and shirt on. Nearly jumping down the stairs to the door she opened it. "Kankurou!" He jumped and turned. "Sakura-chan... I got these for you. I heard you liked lilies." He hande her thre lilies.

Sakura took them with a wide smile. "Thank you, Kankurou-kun. Come in." They walked into her house and Sakura walked to the sink. Filling a vase she put the lovely flowers in it and set them on the table. "So, what brings you here this early Kankurou?" She asked, walking out to the living room where he was.

A simple reply was returned to her with one word. "You."


End file.
